


The Ginger Snapped

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Ginger Snapped

**Characters:** David, Strange Woman

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 126

**Prompt:** Crime

 

**The Ginger Snapped**

It was a slow day at the sheriff’s office when a woman came crying. Emma was out on patrol and Davit was there alone.

“Can I help you?” David said as he reached for a tissue to hand to the poor woman.

“It’s my husband. He ran away from home.” The woman sobbed into the tissue.

“It will be all right. Why don’t you sit down and tell me what he looks like and I’ll go look for him.” David said.

“We had a fight. He just snapped and ran out.” The woman said. “My husband is about eight inches tall and made out of gingerbread.”

“Your husband is the Gingerbread Man?” David asked.

“Yes.”     

David shook his head. It was a very slow day indeed.


End file.
